poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Ferrets/Transcript
Here's the episode 24th from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up with the gang hanging out when the Mail badger comes in from underground) * Badger: Mail Call! (passes out mail) * Pip: Whoo-hoo. My cheese of the month. * Abby: (gasps) My new barbells. (acciendently hits Pig) * Otis: And my new issue of Cow's Mapolotin. * Pip: Cow's Mapolotin? Isn't that a chick magazine? * Otis: No, you're thinking of Chick Magazine. * Abby: Hey, Freddy, what'd you get? * Freddy: Let's see. (checks) Junk, jury duty, birthday card from parents I haven't see in 12 years, junk. * Otis: Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean you haven't seen your parents in 12 years? * Luan: Yeah, how come you never see or talk to them, or even talk about them Freddy? * Freddy: Huh?! No reason! I don't have some deep dark secret I've been keeping from you for years, if that's what your thinking. * Lincoln: Uh? * Freddy: Stop looking at me! (runs off) * Abby: Aww, he must really miss his parents. I wish there was something could do. (hits Pig again) * Leni: But what can we do? * Tigger: Hey, I know. We can invite his parents over. * Scruffy: Yeah, if we invite them over, he'll be very happy seeing them again. * Peck: Hey, that's a great idea, guys. There address is here on the card. * Abby: (gasps) I'll write the invitation. Pig, hold my barbell. * Pig: No, don't--(smushed by it)--I'll make the cake. * Narrator: One week later.... (Peck leads Freddy blindfolded into the barnyard) * Freddy: Come on Peck. What's going on? * Peck: Now, now, nevermind. Just a little further Fred. A little further...and. (takes off Freddy's blindfold) * Heroes: Surprise! * Tigger: Hoo Hoo Hoo! * Winnie the Pooh: Surprise! * All: Happy Birthday, Freddy! * Freddy: You guys, you shouldn't have. * Wanda: Oh it was nothing. * Rabbit: Especially for a friend like you. * Winnie the Pooh: Well, more than friend. You're family. * Otis: Oh, and speaking of family...WE INVITED YOUR PARENTS AND THEY'RE GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!! * Freddy: (screamed in fear) * Abby: Wow, he really is surprised. * Eeyore: Really surprised, witch I dount. * Freddy: Otis, my parents can not come here! You have to uninvite them! * Otis: Uninvite--(stammer). Freddy, they totally miss you. They can't wait to see you. * Piglet: They missed you for 12 years. * Scruffy: Yeah, how could not want to meet them again. * Freddy: No, you don't understand. They're not like you and me. * Abby: Oh now, everyone thinks they're parents are a little weird, Freddy. Mine put ketchup on their hay. * Lori: Our parents are afraid of a toy fox. * Timmy Turner: And my dad has a brain of a child. * Wanda: He's does? * Timmy Turner: It's true, he's been tested twice. * Pig: Yeah, and mine think leprechauns are stealing their gold. * Otis: You see? Pig's parents are stupid and crazy. * Pig: Oh you know it. * Peck: Oh, I can't wait to meet your parents, Freddy. * Freddy: Oh, I'm sure they can't wait to eat you--meet you, not eat you. Eating you would be sick and wrong. * Pip: I got ferrets. Hillside. (Freddy puts Peck on the lawn mover and makes it drive off) * Freddy's Parents: Freddy! * Freddy: Mom and Dad. (hugs them) * Pig: Aww, how come we never group hug? * Lola: Because no one likes to hug a pig like you. * Luna: Whose also sweaty. * Pig: You both are shallow. * Mrs. Ferret: Oh honey, we've missed you so much. * Freddy: Oh, it's really good to see you, guys. Well, don't be strangers. Have a good trip back. Don't forget to write. * Otis: Whoa, Freddy, what are you doing? They just got here. You guys stay as long as you want. We made room in the silo, we're not using it for anything else. * Sunset Shimmer: Perhaps we could whip you something to eat. * Lynn: Yeah. I'm sure you guys must be hungry from your long trip. * Mr. Ferret: Gosh, no, we're just fine. We stop on the way and had some of mother's delicious fried chic-- * Freddy: Chicklesfien! Everybody loves mom's chicklesfien. It's chalked full of eggplants and soy paste. (takes a breather) Well, enough chatting. Let's get you settle in. (takes his parents to the silo) * Pig: Hey, let's send out for chicklesfien. The Middle * Mr. Ferret: I like your friends, son. Can we eat them? * Mrs. Ferret: Herb! * Mr. Ferret: Oh, he knows I'm just joshing with him, Mother. Freddy and I are chicken men all the way. Isn't that right son? * Freddy: Oh you know it dad. (chuckles nervously) * Mrs. Ferret: Well, I just never know with you two. (smells something) Rhode Island Red, 20 paces! (sees the chicken) * Mr. Ferret: Good work, mother. I'll rush him, you grab it's legs. (both of them goes for it) * Freddy: Wait! NOOOO!!! (tackles them as the chicken lays, runs away then comes back for the egg) * Mr. Ferret: Son, what are you doing? We almost had him. * Freddy: Ah, you don't want that chicken. She's all dried and scrawny. I-I have an special one picked out for us. * Mrs. Ferret: Oh, a special one. * Mr. Ferret: Did you hear that, mother? That's my grizzling, goppling carnivore. (noogies Freddy) * Otis: Hey, hey, who wants a tour of the barnyard? * Freddy: Nobody! * Both: We do! * Freddy: No, nobody! (nervously bites his tail) (Inside the barnyard) * Otis: And now over here is Pig's stall. * Pig: It's not much to look at and it also stinks. * Pip: You got that right. * Otis: The sheep's stall. * Sheep 1#: (baaing) What's up? * Sheep 2#: (baaing) What's new * Otis: Freddy and Peck's stall. * Mrs. Ferret: Peck? Whose Peck? * Otis: Whose Peck? He's only your son's best friend. Let's see, I think I heard him crowing around here somewhere. * Mr. Ferret: Crowing? * Freddy: Crowing. Crowing from all that delicious chicken we eat. * Pig: Peck's a rooster. * Freddy: Eater. Rooster eater. Just like me. * Peck: Freddy! * Cosmo: I think I see him coming. * Freddy: (screams in panic) Excuse me! * Lucy: Did you drop him a lot when he was little? * Mrs. Ferret: We sure did. * Mr. Ferret: Constantly. * Peck: I'm back. Now, where are those parents of yours. (grabbed by Freddy) * Joey: (playong with balloon) Balloony. Balloony. * Peck: (given tons of balloons) Freddy, what are you doing? Aren't this balloons for your part--(started flying away) Freddy! * Freddy: Whew. Crisis adverted. * Otis: And this is the hen house. * Freddy: (screams) * Mr. Ferret: Well now you're talking. * Mrs. Ferret: Yes, we take it from here, Otis. (sharpens her teeth while Dad ready is claws) * Freddy: (to the chickens) Run away! Save yourselves! Get out while you can! (trampled as the chickens run away) Ow. * Lincoln: Not again. * Rabbit: Well... we better go after them. * Otis: Freddy, what are you doing?!?! You know I don't like letting the hens out where predators can eat them! * Freddy: You're right. That would be terrible. (to parents) Terribly delicious. (To Otis) Oh, why won't those predators leave those chicks alone. (to parents) With us, so we can eat them. (to Otis) Cause you know how much I love to eat chi--(runs away) (Later that day, everyone is gathering in the barnyard for a slideshow) * Mrs. Ferret: (shows pictures of Baby Freddy on a cinderblock) There he is. The cutest baby on the block. * All: Awww. * Lily: '''(raspberry) * '''Duke: Hey, Freddy, what happened? (Everyone laughs as Freddy comes in) * Freddy: Otis, what's going on? * Otis: Oh hey Freddy. Your folks are giving us a little slideshow of your family photos. * Mr. Ferret: (showing a slide of Freddy in the toilet) And here he is taking is first bath. * Pip: Also his last. (Everyone laughs again) * Wanda: '''That would explain he been using the toilet scrubber as a back scrubber. * '''Luan: Talk about a real flush. (Laughs) Get it. * Otis: I can't believe you were worried about your parents, Freddy. Everybody loves them. * Mrs. Ferret: Oh, and here's all of us sitting down to a traditional holiday dinner. * Freddy: (freaks out and destroys the projector) Show's over! Drive safe. You can't go home but you can't stay here. (Everyone leaves angrily) * Otis: Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Ferret, would you excuse us for a minute. (both of them leaves) Ok, Freddy, you got ten seconds to explain why are you acting such like a blockhead. * Freddy: (sighs) I should've known I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. * Lisa: Well, they had to know sooner or later. * Lincoln: '''What secret? * '''Sunset Shimmer: We can explain what's going on here. * Lynn: '''What do you mean Shimmer? * '''Luan: '''Yeah, what do this have to do with you two? * '''Sunset Shimmer: You see, after that trial he had of being accused of eating Peck, me and Lisa have been helping him trying to eat less meat and more fruits and vegetables. * Lisa: We're still at 50% progress. * Otis: '''Ok, but what does this have to with his parents? * '''Freddy: (shows slide) This is a traditional holiday dinner. * Otis: (looks at it) Yeah, so it's just you and your folks sitting down on a delicious meal of---AHHH ROASTED ANIMAL!!!! (feel grossed out) * Freddy: Now do you get it. * Tigger: You mean your parents are freakish, deviant, meat eaters?! (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?!? * Loud's Sisters: WHAT?!?!?!? * Scruffy: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what?! * Otis: Can't believe it. They seemed so nice. * Freddy: Yeah, when they're not gorging on anything with a gizzard and a beak. That's why I never told them about Peck. * Otis: Hey, where is Peck anyway? (Later outside, Peck comes back flying down) * Peck: Mr. and Mrs. Ferret, hi. I'm-- * Mrs. Ferret: No need to tell us. * Mr. Ferret: You're that special chicken Freddy told us about. * Peck: Oh, well, I didn't realize--(taken to the silo) The Ending (Everyone began searching for Peck) * Otis: (to sheep) Guys, guys, have any of you seen Peck? * Sheep 1#: (baaing) He just left. * Sheep 2#: (baaing) Just now with the Ferrets. * Otis: What!?! * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?!? * Loud's Sisters: WHAT?!?!?!? * Scruffy: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what?! * Freddy: Oh no. They're gonna put him in the oven and baste him every ten minutes until golden brown. Then a pinch of brown sugar to taste. For crisper skin, try rotating halfway through cook time and for-- * All: Freddy!?! * Freddy: Uh I, mean we gotta save him. (In the silo, Mrs. Ferret began cooking Peck) * Mr. Ferret: How's he coming, Mother? * Mrs. Ferret: Oh, he's such a dear. Open up, hon. (Suddenly our heroes comes bursting in) * Otis: Step away from the stew pot! * Mrs. Ferret: Well, hello boys. I'm just getting started on Freddy's birthday dinner. * Otis: Mam, I'm gonna have to ask you for the rooster. * Mrs. Ferret: Whoa, heavens. * Mr. Ferret: Ooo, guess like Otis his meat on the rare side. * Peck: Your parents are great Fred. They were just giving me the most wonderful steam bath. * Freddy: Actually, Peck, they were about to cook you and eat you. * Peck: Well, sure, they were about too--(spazzes) WITH THE COOKING AND THE EATING!!!! * Mr. Ferret: Uh, son, why are you calling tonight's dinner Peck? * Freddy: Guys, I have something to tell you. * Otis: Freddy. * Rabbit: Are you sure you want to do this? * Wanda: You don't have to. * Freddy: It's ok, guys. I'm done lying. Mom, Dad, Peck isn't dinner. He's my best friend. And I'm not a ferocious chicken eater; I'm a vegetarian! (both of them gasps in horror) And if you can't handle deal with that, then I say good day, sir. And Mrs. Sir. * Mr. Ferret: Freddrick, get over here right now...and give your old man a hug. * Freddy: You mean you're not ashamed of me? * Mrs. Ferret: Oh honey, of course we are. * Mr. Ferret: Ashamed and disgraced. * Mrs. Ferret: And don't forget humiliated. * Mr. Ferret: We'll probably have to changed our names. * Mrs. Ferret: And I'm sure our neighbors we'll pelt us with trash. * Mr. Ferret: I know I would. * Mrs. Ferret: But as long as your happy dear. I guess we can learn to live to with it. * Winnie the Pooh: Well he's dosen't have to give up meat for good. * Wanda: Yeah, we can just give him some light portions of meat and work on with other foods. * Sunset Shimmer: And if you want, we could do that with you if you like. * Mrs. Ferret: I think we can work with that. * Mr. Ferret: I suppose we owe your friend an apology. Sorry we almost ate you, Peck. * Peck: Ahh, I can't stay mad at you guys. * Freddy: Group hug. (all 4 hugged) * Tigger: Well I'll be. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh my goodness. * Leni: Well that is just a happy sight too see. * Scruffy: Yeah it's sure is. * Otis: Ok, whoa, whoa, and just whoa, hold up. Your parents eats farm animals. Your kid's a vegatarian. You're best friends tried to EAT YOU!!! AND YOU'RE ALL COOL WITH THAT!?!? * Freddy: Uh-huh. * Peck: Yep. * Mrs. Ferret: Sure are. * Mr. Ferret: Pretty much. * Otis: Sweet, just checking. * Lincoln: Big group hug! * Otis: Make some room in there people. Snugs all around. (Everyone grouped hug and Pig comes by and sees them) * Pig: Huh? Alright, a group hug. Scooch over. Let me in there. (accidently squish everyone) * Leni: Pig!!! * Lynn: Get off. * Timmy Turner: Another reason we don't group hug with a pig. * Peck: I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!!! (Later that night) All So happy birthday, Freddy. '' ''And many many more! (cheers for him) * Freddy: Oh thanks everyone. This has been the best birthday ever. * Mr. Ferret: And thanks for making us feel so welcome. * Otis: Don't mention it. You guys can stay at the barnyard as long as you want. * Pig: Good, now let's eat. * Mrs. Ferret: Oooo, sounds good. (bites Peck's arm) * Mr. Ferret: Well, time to head out. * Mrs. Ferret: Yeah, we should get going. (Everyone said their goodbyes) * Lincoln: Well that was something. * Eeyore: True. * Winnie the Pooh: At least they'll eat less meat. (Everyone agrees) * Cosmo: Yeah. So, what should we do later since I invited them to come back for Thanksgiving? * Wanda: You what now? (Freddy faints) THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes